Deathmatch: Pluto vs Saturn
by Black Ninja Star
Summary: A deathmatch featuring Pluto and Saturn!
1. Introduction

Deathmatch: Pluto vs Saturn  
  
A/N: I need a break from my other story. I'm worried that I lost my funny. This will be different because it will have a little plot line.  
  
~ = thoughts because both of them are psychic  
  
Raye: Welcome to another edition of Sailor Deathmatch. I'm Raye Hino.  
  
Michelle: I'm Michelle Kaioh.  
  
*cherry blossoms float from the ceiling to where they are sitting*  
  
Raye: Don't you ever get sick of that?  
  
Michelle: It gets annoying after a while, especially when you make multiple appearances.   
  
Raye: Does it help you when you fight monsters?  
  
Michelle: Sadly, no.   
  
Raye: What a shame. Today's matchup is an Outer matchup between two mysterious senshi. They represent Time/Space and Death/Revolution, but they can kick some serious butt.  
  
Michelle: One of them has a talisman----  
  
Raye: One of them Uranus and Neptune tried to rub out during the S season.  
  
Michelle: You will never get over that will you?  
  
Raye: She was the only one that could save us from Mistress 9.  
  
Michelle: ~Why bother arguing with a thick-headed person?~  
  
Raye: You know I can read thoughts right, Michi?  
  
Michelle: Don't call me that. Only one person can call me that, and that is my Uranus.  
  
Raye: *snickers* Yer-anus? I didn't know your body parts talk to you.  
  
Michelle: You know what I mean! ~Pervert~  
  
Raye: ~Dumb blonde~ Let's get started. Representing the Outer senshi, Sailor Pluto  
  
*Foxy Brown's 'Oh yeah' plays as Sailor Pluto walks in*  
  
Raye: *Jamaican Accent* De music nice, man. *starts to sway*  
  
Michelle: o_0  
  
Raye: *Still in Jamacian accent* Ya Mon!  
  
Michelle: Um... right. Representing the outer senshi, Sailor Saturn!!  
  
*Marilyn Manson's 'Rock is dead' plays as Saturn walks in*  
  
Michelle: *goes crowd surfing*   
  
Raye: ~Aqua-haired ditz~  
  
Michelle: I read that.  
  
Raye: Keep thinking that. We now go to our referee, Yami Yugi!  
  
Yami Yugi: You have 60 seconds to inflict damage on each other. There will only be a third round if both of you are tied after 2 rounds.  
  
Raye: Where's Michelle?  
  
Michelle: *yells from front row* Down here!  
  
*cherry blossoms float to where she is standing* Saturn has always been a force to be reckoned with. She proved herself to do anything when she gave her life to fight Pharoah 90. She has 3 attacks, but one of them can destroy the world so Pluto has to be careful   
  
Raye: Pluto seems to mature as fighter during the S season. Even though she has 3 attacks, one of them is forbidded so she is at a disadvantage.  
  
Michelle: It's seems like both of them is at a disadvantage.  
  
Raye: Their fighting spirit makes up for the lack of power and attacks.  
  
Michelle: Very true. We'll take a small break and when we return, you'll see round 1 of the match!  
  
A/N: Roud 2 coming soon. All ideas will be taken 


	2. Round 1

A/N: Here's round 1!  
  
Raye: Before we start round 1, we'll introduce something new to you.  
  
Michelle: It's call Sailor Shoutout. It's when people from shows cheer for their favourite senshi.   
  
Raye: Roll the tape!  
  
Duo Maxwell: I'm a shinigami too. We must stick together, Go Sailor Saturn!  
  
Prince Folkien: Represent the people who have sad auras. Go Sailor Pluto!  
  
Grim Reaper: Go Sailor Saturn! *holds scythe* Show them what you can do with your scythe. *swings it around and hits camera* *t.v. snow appears* Oops...  
  
Chronos Trigger: My name means time so you know who I'm cheering for. Go Sailor Pluto!  
  
Raye: That wasn't bad for a first try.  
  
Michelle: I agree ~not!~  
  
Raye: I guess it's time to go down to the ring. Take it Yami!  
  
Yami Yugi: Will the two senshi come to the ring?  
  
*the two senshi step forward*  
  
Yami Yugi: Let's keep this duel clean. Touch hands and begin!  
  
Raye: I play Sailor Pluto in attack mode.  
  
Michelle: What?  
  
Raye: He said it's time to duel. I play Sailor Pluto!  
  
Michelle: Right... Sailor Pluto twirls the time staff and bonks Saturn on the head.  
  
Raye: Saturn looks a little dazed. Pluto swings the staff like a baseball bat. ~Hey, that rhymes! I'm so special!~  
  
Michelle: ~Keep telling yourself that~ Saturn blocks the attack with the scythe. She is struggling to keep the staff away from her. She leaps up into the air and gives Pluto a gut kick!  
  
Raye: Ouch.. Pluto lauches her attack!  
  
Sailor Pluto: Dead scream!  
  
Michelle: Saturn is hit hard by the attack. Pluto runs up to her and trips her with the staff.  
  
Raye: I guess you can say she was knocked off her feet.   
  
Michelle: *groans* Don't do that ever again.  
  
Raye: Do what?  
  
Michelle: Say a pun that bad. Saturn gets up. She picks up Pluto by the glavine and throws her to the other side of the ring.   
  
Raye: Pluto gets up and launches an attack!  
  
Sailor Pluto: Chronos Typhoon!  
  
Sailor Saturn: Silence Wall!  
  
Michelle: Saturn blocked the attack. Saturn launches her attack!  
  
Sailor Saturn: Death Reborn Revolution!  
  
Raye: Sailor Pluto doesn't have time to react.  
  
Michelle: It hits her and she is sent flying into the air. She lands on the round with a thud.  
  
Yami Yugi: The winner is Sailor Saturn!  
  
*Crowd cheers. Saturn bows, Pluto twitches*  
  
Saturn: *swings blade* Speak softly and carry a big stick!!  
  
Raye: That was a good round. Saturn surely is that motto.  
  
Michelle: Yes she is. Stay tuned for round two of this match.  
  
*Backstage*  
  
Sailor Moon: *looks around* Where is the Black Ninja Star?  
  
Security Guard: You have to see her?  
  
Sailor Moon: I have to talk to her about the deathmatches. *gets puppy dog look* I just have to ask a question.  
  
Security Guard: How can I say no to the puppy dog look? *points to door* Go through that door, go straight down the hallway and the first door on your left.  
  
Sailor Moon: Thank you!   
  
Security Guard: Such a polite person. O_O! Uh oh! I just remembered what she said. *Gets up and runs after her* Come back here!  
  
Round 2 coming soon!! 


	3. Round 2

A/N: Here's round 2!  
  
Raye: Welcome back!  
  
Michelle: Saturn leads the match 1-0. It looks like we have some authors in the stadium today.   
  
Raye: You're right. There's TaraSaturn and Mistal: Dark Angel Of Abyss!  
  
Mistal: Dark Angel Of Abyss & TaraSaturn: Go Pluto! Kick some butt!  
  
Raye: Yes, ladies and gentlemen. You've just seen Sailor Pluto's cheerleaders.  
  
Michelle: Ra, ra. go team. Let's go back to the match!  
  
Yami Yugi: Will the two senshi step forward?  
  
*Pluto and Saturn step toward the ring*  
  
Yami Yugi: Touch hands and begin!  
  
Michelle: I play Sailor Saturn in attack mode.  
  
Raye: ... Saturn picks up Pluto with her glavine and throws her to the other side of the ring  
  
Michelle: Pluto gets up and launches her attack.  
  
Sailor Pluto: Dead Scream!  
  
Raye: Sailor Saturn is hit! Sailor Pluto runs up to her and trips her!  
  
Michelle: *glares at Raye*  
  
Raye: Okay, I won't say it. Saturn tries to pick her up but Pluto blocks her! She sends the heavy end of the staff into Saturn's chin.  
  
Michelle: She must be seeing birds after that one.  
  
Raye: Yeah.. Pluto tries to trip her again but Saturn jumps over it. Pluto sends the heavy end of the staff into Saturn's stomach and sends her flying.  
  
Michelle: Saturn lands on her feet and launches her attack.  
  
Sailor Saturn: Death Reborn Revolution!  
  
Raye: Pluto jumps over the attack and launches her attack!  
  
Sailor Pluto: Chronos Typhoon!  
  
Michelle: Saturn is hit! She is staggering around the ring and Sailor Pluto launches her attack.  
  
Sailor Pluto: Dead Scream!  
  
Raye: Saturn blocks the attack with Silence wall. Pluto runs up to Saturn and... Oh man!  
  
Michelle: What?  
  
Raye: She is sending a barrage of kicks and punches to Saturn! Saturn blocking some of the attacks but they're coming so fast that she can't keep up!  
  
Michelle: Pluto jumps back and launches her attack.  
  
Sailor Pluto: Dead Scream!  
  
Raye: The attack hits Saturn and she is sent up in the air and lands with a thud.  
  
Michelle: She is not getting up from that ordeal!  
  
Yami Yugi: The winner is Sailor Pluto!  
  
*Crowd cheers. Sailor Pluto bows, Saturn twitches*  
  
*Mistal: Dark Angel Of Abyss and TaraSaturn dance with joy*  
  
Michelle: What was that attack called?  
  
Raye: That was called Destructive Dance.  
  
Michelle: That name seems appropriate. Remind me to never get on Pluto's bad side.  
  
Raye: Me too. We'll be right back..  
  
Michelle: When Saturn wakes up.  
  
*Backstage*  
  
Black Ninja Star: I need someone to make a special appearance for the final round. Who?  
*thinks for a moment*  
  
*Knock, knock*  
  
Black Ninja Star: *sighs* I'll get that. *walks over and open door*  
  
Sailor Moon: *smacks Black Ninja over the head with rod* How come I don't get a deathmatch?  
  
Black Ninja Star: *birds fly over head* You are the most powerful senshi (besides Saturn). It would be unfair if I paired you up with someone because the other person wouldn't fight to their full potential.  
  
Sailor Moon: Really?  
  
Black Ninja Star: Yeah.  
  
Sailor Moon: Oh, thank you. *smacks Black Ninja Star over the head*  
  
Black Ninja Star: *more birds fly over head* No problem. I just need to lie down now. *collapses*  
  
Sailor moon: I'm so sorry!  
  
Black Ninja Star: That's okay. *Gives thumbs up*  
  
A/N: The commerical will be coming up before the last round so stay tuned! *groans* I need to get some ice! 


	4. Round 3

A/N: I didn't think of an idea for a commercial. Here's round 3!  
  
Raye: Welcome back!  
  
Michelle: The match is tied 1-1. We have a really special guest with us, Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon: You have any food here?  
  
Michelle: It's at the table over there.  
  
Raye: You're here to talk about the deathmatch, not to eat food.  
  
Serena: *eating food* I can't talk on an empty stomach.  
  
Raye: *mutters* She can't do anything on an empty stomach.  
  
Serena: What was that?  
  
Raye: *halo appears over her head* Nothing.  
  
Michelle: ~You're so bad, Raye~  
  
Raye: ~You know it!~ What do you think of the deathmatch so far?  
  
Sailor Moon: It's been a blast. The fighting has been great, and I got into the special guest spot by beating up the author.  
  
Raye: *sweatdrop* You must be so proud.  
  
Sailor Moon: I am.  
  
Michelle: Have an idea who will win the match?  
  
Sailor Moon: Saturn, Pluto is cool and stuff, but Saturn has youth on her side.  
  
Raye: Let's go to the cheering section.  
  
Mistal: Abyss, Water Fairy and TaraSaturn: Let's go Pluto, let's go *clap*   
  
Raye: Look at that! Pluto's fans are cheering their hearts out.  
  
Saturn-Moon: Let's go Saturn!  
  
Michelle: Uh-oh! This could get ugly!  
  
Raye: Look, the Pluto fans are going over to Saturn-Moon. TaraSaturn is telling her off.   
  
Michelle: Saturn-Moon is still cheering for Saturn.  
  
Raye: Mistal-chan stuffs a sock in her mouth.  
  
Michelle: She spits it out and it hits Mistal in the face.  
  
Raye: That's the last thing you want to do.  
  
Michelle: Mistal, TaraSaturn and Saturn-Moon are in a brawl now. Taking any bets?  
  
Sailor Moon: 5 for Saturn-Moon.  
  
Raye: Obvious you would go for her.  
  
Sailor Moon: You have a problem with that?  
  
Raye: Yes, I do.   
  
Sailor Moon: *blows rasberry*  
  
Raye: *blows rasberry*  
  
Sailor Moon: *while blowing rasberry* Saturn-Moon will win!  
  
Raye: *while blowing rasberry* TaraSaturn and Mistal will!  
  
Everyone else: -_-;;  
  
Raye: 20 for the Pluto fans. Mistal has a bow and arrow and who know what weapons TaraSaturn has?  
  
Michelle: True. Let's get to the real deathmatch. Take it Yugi!  
  
Yami Yugi: Will the two senshi step forward?  
  
*Pluto and Saturn step forward*  
  
Yami Yugi: Touch hands and begin!  
  
Michelle: Saturn picks up Pluto with the glavine and throws her across the arena.  
  
Raye: Pluto gets up and launches her attack!  
  
Sailor Pluto: Dead Scream!  
  
Raye: Saturn blocks with Silence Wall!  
  
Michelle: Saturn is charging at Pluto with her glavine leading the way.  
  
Raye: Sailor Pluto's just standing there! I can't watch!  
  
Sailor Moon: Sailor Pluto sticks her foot out at the last minute and trips Saturn.  
  
Michelle: *winces* That has to hurt.  
  
Raye: Sailor Pluto launches her attack!  
  
Sailor Pluto: Dead Scream!  
  
Michelle: Saturn gets up and is flattened by the attack. She is wobbling, but still standing.  
  
Raye: Saturn rushes over to Pluto and gives her a gut kick!  
  
Michelle: Sailor Pluto is holding her stomach in pain. Sailor Saturn lifts her up with the glavine. Pluto swings her time staff to her knees and Saturn falls.  
  
Raye: That's what you get for not drinking milk.  
  
Michelle: So true. Saturn launches her attack.  
  
Sailor Saturn: Silence Glavine Surprise!  
  
Everyone: Uh-oh!  
  
Raye: That's one of her forbidden attacks. We're all gonna die.  
  
Sailor Pluto: Not yet. Time Stop!  
  
Raye: Sailor Pluto also used her forbidden attack! What are we gonna do?  
  
Michelle: Time stop doesn't last very long so let's get out of here!  
  
Yami Yugi: Wait for me!  
  
*t.v snow appears*  
  
A/N: Stay tuned for round 4! 


	5. Round 4

Black Ninja Star is seen floating through an abyss*  
  
Black Ninja Star: *bumps into rock* Ow! Where am I?  
  
Mysterious Voice: You should know.  
  
Black Ninja Star: It looks like an abyss. *sees authors floating by* Hi MIstal!  
  
Mistal: Abyss, Water Fairy: Hello Black Ninja Star! *waves*  
  
Black Ninja Star: Hey, Berrful Hunter!  
  
Berrful Hunter: Hey Black Ninja Star! Watch out for the rock!  
  
Black Ninja Star: Huh? *bumps into another rock* Ow!  
  
Mysterious Voice: *looks at watch* Anytime now!  
  
Black Ninja Star: Where is that voice coming from? Who are you?  
  
Mysterious Voice: I am the Great Will Of The Universe. Black Ninja Star, you must value life to continue this story.  
  
Black Ninja Star: I must value life?  
  
Great Will Of The Universe: Yes.   
  
Black Ninja Star: I understand. What about the authors that I accidently killed?  
  
GWOTU: If you value life, everyone will be okay. Now go.   
  
voice: This sequence will self-destruct in 3....2....1  
  
*explodes*  
  
Raye: Welcome back. Because Earth was destroyed in the last round, we are coming to you live from Mars.  
  
Michelle: The match is still tied 1-1. Pluto and Saturn are up and ready to battle---  
  
Raye: How?  
  
Michelle: How what?  
  
Raye: How did you get Pluto and Saturn up and ready in battle mode?  
  
Michelle: I bribed Neo-Queen Serenity to not punish her. I explained the situation and she understood. She also gave me her vote.  
  
Raye: Really? Who is she voting for?  
  
Michelle: The fan brawl she is voting for the Saturn fans and the real match she is cheering for Saturn.  
  
Raye: Why am I not surprised?   
  
Michelle: *shrugs*  
  
Raye: What about Saturn?  
  
Michelle: I gave her a super growth formula in her milk bottle.   
  
Raye: Cool.  
  
Michelle: Anyway, we should take a look at the fan brawl.   
  
Raye: Two more Saturn fans have entered into the brawl: Sumiko Kenchi Haimoto and ShadowSandrock. Berrful Hunter has left the brawl. Mistal: Abyss, Water Fairy is, and I'm putting this lightly ladies and gentlemen, getting the crap beaten out of her.   
  
Michelle: Yeah, she is outnumbered.  
  
Raye: *nods* Wait! A figure is coming over the sky. It's--- *squints*  
  
Everyone: Deathscythe!?!??!  
  
Michelle: Yep, it's Deathscythe! Berrful Hunter is controlling the Gundam and helping Mistal in the fight. Mistal has a very evil smile on her face and shoots 4 ice arrows  
  
Raye: The Saturn fans have been put on ice(or in this case in ice).   
  
Michelle: *groans* What a horrible pun.  
  
Raye: :P The winners are the Pluto fans.  
  
Mistal: Abyss, Water Fairy: How did you get Deathscythe?  
  
Berrful Hunter: Um... I'm not at liberty to say.  
  
Raye: Will this be the same for the deathmatch? Let's find out. It's all yours, Yami.  
  
Yami: Thank you, Raye. Will the two senshi step forward?  
  
*Pluto and Saturn step to the ring*  
  
Yami Yugi: This is the last round. Touch hands and begin!  
  
Michelle: Saturn picks up Pluto with her glavine and throws her across the arena!  
  
Raye: Pluto lands on her feet and launches an attack!  
  
Sailor Pluto: Dead Scream!  
  
Michelle: Sailor Saturn is hit by that attack and falls to the ground. She gets up and gives Pluto some gut kicks!  
  
Raye: Pluto is doubled over, but it's not over! Saturn picks up Pluto with the glavine and throws her to the other side of the room.  
  
Michelle: Pluto is stuggling to get up. Saturn launches her attack!  
  
Sailor Saturn: Death Reborn Revolution!  
  
Raye: Pluto is hit hard and it looks like she's not getting up.  
  
Yami Yugi: *walks over to Pluto* 1, 2---  
  
Michelle: It's not over! Pluto is slowly getting up. She is standing and she launching an attack!  
  
Sailor Pluto: Chronos Typhoon!  
  
Raye: Saturn doesn't see this and she is hit by the attack. Pluto is launching another attack.  
  
Sailor Pluto: Dead Scream!   
  
Raye: Saturn is hit again! It seems that Pluto is making a last ditch effort to win.  
  
Michelle: Saturn picks her up with the glavine and throws Pluto to the gound.  
  
Raye: She's not done yet. She launches another attack!  
  
Sailor Saturn: Death Reborn Revolution!  
  
Raye: As soon as Pluto landed on the ground, that attack got to her. She's not getting up.  
  
Yami Yugi: The winner is Sailor Saturn!  
  
*The crowd is cheering. Saturn shakes hands with Pluto*  
  
Sailor Saturn: You fought pretty well.  
  
Sailor Pluto: Thank you. You weren't so bad   
  
Raye: It was a pretty exciting fight in the ring and out.  
  
Michelle: Yes it was. *clears throat* Pay up.  
  
  
  
Raye: *grumbles as she pays Michelle*  
  
Michelle: Special thanks to Sailor Moon and the fans.  
  
Raye: Until next time, I'm Raye Hino.  
  
Michelle: I'm Michelle Kaioh. *cherry blossom fall from the ceiling* Bye for now.  
  
A/N: This was a hard one to write. I am a Pluto fan but Saturn had to win because she's a lot powerful. These deathmatches are just for fun. Don't take them seriously. Haven't you wondered who would win if your fav. senshi fought another?  
  
Another note: All the attacks are from the video game and the anime. I was bored so I made the sequence. I got the idea from Excel Saga. I hope it's funny!  
  
Black Ninja Star 


End file.
